Hidden Feeling
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: Perasaan itu terpendam dan terkubur oleh bayang-bayang masa lalu yang menghantuinya. Setelah semuanya selesai, ia sadar. Yang ia sukai adalah sahabat yang selalu ada di dekatnya./Yukiatsu x Tsuruko/One Shot/RnR :D


"**Memuakkan …."**

"_Benar, aku memang memuakkan."_

"_Tsuruko juga sama saja. Berhentilah menyembunyikan perasaanmu! Kamu punya sesuatu yang harus disampaikan ke Yukiatsu—"_

"_Kamu pun sama saja, Anaru. Di hari itu juga, kau bekerja sama untuk memastikan perasaan Jintan kepada Menma!"_

"_Ah, begitu rupanya. Aku tahu kalau aku selalu cemburu kepada Menma. Tapi kamu juga sama saja!"_

"_Aku berbeda!"_

"_Tak ada bedanya!"_

"_Karena kau menyukai Yukiatsu, jadi kau cemburu pada Menma!"_

Karena kau menyukai Yukiatsu. Tsuruko menyukai Yukiatsu. Gadis itu menyukainya.

Sejak kejadian itu, sejak ia tahu bahwa teman yang selalu bersamanya ternyata menyimpan perasaan padanya, ia menjadi lebih sering memerhatikan gadis yang sekelas dengannya itu ...

**... **

**Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae o Boku-tachi wa Mada Shiranai © ****Mari Okada**

Hidden Feeling © 2013

by **MizuRaiNa**

An AnoHana fanfiction with pairing Yukiatsu x Tsuruko

**... **

_~Just enjoy the story~_

**... **

Bel pulang telah berbunyi sekitar lima menit lalu. Siswa-siswi sekolah elit itu telah berhamburan keluar kelas, kecuali seorang gadis dengan surai biru tua pendek dengan sebuah kacamata menghiasi wajahnya, juga beberapa teman sekelasnya. Ia masih sibuk memasukkan buku-buku pelajaran miliknya ke dalam tas.

"_Nee_, Tsurumi-_san_, boleh aku minta tolong padamu?"

Tsuruko menoleh setelah selesai memasukkan semua bukunya. Ia mendapati tiga orang gadis yang sekelas dengannya. Ia tahu, siapa lagi kalau bukan _fans _Yukiatsu.

"Apa?" tanyanya singkat. Datar, tanpa ada intonasi.

Salah satu siswi yang posisinya di tengah tersipu malu. Gurat-gurat kemerahan tampak jelas menghiasi pipinya. Ah, tak salah lagi. Pasti seperti dulu.

"Ini, Makoto ingin kau memberikan surat ini pada Matsuyuki." Siswi yang satunya memperlihatkan sebuah surat dengan amplop berwarna _pink._

"A-aku malu," kata siswi yang bernama Mikoto. Ia menundukkan pandangannya dengan wajah masih tersipu malu. Tsuruko terdiam sejenak. Ia menghela napas panjang. Selalu saja siswi-siswi sekelasnya meminta bantuan padanya padahal orang yang mereka maksud juga sekelas dengan mereka.

"Ya," jawab Tsuruko singkat. Ia pikir, tak ada salahnya juga. Toh hanya tinggal memberikan surat itu pada Yukiatsu. Ia tak ingin kejadian seperti dulu terulang lagi. Yeah, belum lagi pasti nanti mereka semakin mendesak agar ia mengaku menyukai Yukiatsu.

Tsuruko berdiri, tas miliknya ia sampirkan di pundaknya. Ia hendak pulang namun, belum sempat ia melangkah untuk keluar kelas, siswi yang satunya bersuara.

"A-ano, aku ingin bertanya pada Tsurumi-_san_."

Ia diam, berdecak sebal. Mau tak mau ia menoleh ke arah siswi berambut coklat tua sepundak itu dengan ekspresi datar dan tatapan tajam.

"Apa makanan kesukaan Matsuyuki? Aku ingin membuatkan bekal untuknya."

"Oh itu—"

Belum sempat Tsuruko memberitahu jawabannya, siswa berambut coklat pendek yang tak lain Yukiatsu masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Tsuruko—"

Sontak, semua pandangan teralihkan pada Yukiatsu. Yang ditatap meresponnya dengan menampakkan sebuah senyum ambigu. Raut wajahnya terlihat sedikit keheranan saat ketiga siswi itu melangkah mundur dan salah satu dari mereka menarik lengan temannya untuk berbalik.

"Ayo."

"Hei kalian. Mau pulang? Hati-hati di jalan ya," ucap Yukiatsu. Ia melambaikan tangannya dengan seulas senyum simpul masih terpatri di bibirnya. Senyuman itu memudar ketika ketiga siswi tadi menghilang dari pandangan Yukiatsu dan Tsuruko. Mereka pergi, tanpa berkata apapun. Terlalu kikuk berbicara dengan Yukiatsu, mungkin?

Tsuruko sekilas menatap tajam Yukiatsu. Kakinya mulai melangkah keluar kelas mendahului pemuda berambut coklat itu. Yukiatsu menghela napas panjang. Kebiasaan Tsuruko dari dulu tak berubah. Selalu seperti itu. Irit bicara dan sulit ditebak.

Mereka berdua pulang dengan menumpangi kereta api, seperti biasa. Yukiatsu dan Tsuruko mengambil tempat duduk yang berbeda. Berdekatan sih. Mereka berdampingan namun terhalang oleh jalan untuk lewat antara tempat duduk di sana.

"Maaf selalu merepotkanmu seperti tadi," ujar Yukiatsu memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku sudah biasa. Ah iya, tadi aku mendapat surat dari salah satu _fans_-mu." Tsuruko mengeluarkan sebuah amplop surat berwarna merah muda. Sudah dapat ditebak isinya pasti surat cinta.

Yukiatsu mengambil surat itu. Mengamatinya sekilas dengan tatapan malas, lalu memasukkan ke dalam tasnya secara acuh.

"Tak biasanya kau menerima permintaan mereka, Tsuruko."

Tsuruko mendelik ke arah Yukiatsu lalu menghela napas berat. Ia mengeluarkan buku simpulan pelajaran matematika miliknya.

"Tak ada susahnya memberikan surat itu padamu."

Setelah itu, keheningan melanda keduanya. Tsuruko sibuk membaca buku sedangkan Yukiatsu yang mulai bosan mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tasnya. Mereka asyik sendiri. Hingga tak terasa kereta yang mereka tumpangi telah sampai di stasiun tujuan mereka.

**...**

Langit kemerahan telah berubah hitam. Matahari telah bersembunyi di balik garis horizontal. Lampu-lampu di sepanjang jalur kereta api menyala. Angin malam berembus menerbangkan helai rambut keduanya yang sedang berjalan di jalan kecil di pinggir jalur kereta api. Suasana malam benar-benar terasa.

"Kau mau ikut ke markas rahasia? Anaru bilang, ia, Jintan dan Poppo akan belajar bersama malam ini."

Langkah Tsuruko terhenti. Begitu juga dengan Yukiatsu. Tanpa sadar, Tsuruko tersenyum lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Sebulan lebih setelah kepergian Menma ternyata membuat mereka akrab seperti dulu. Yah, walaupun anggota Perdamaian Super Buster berkurang seorang. Tapi berkat orang itu, keadaan persahabatan mereka yang kacau, kini terjalin erat kembali.

"Tentu," balas Tsuruko. Ia juga mendapatkan pesan dari Anaru saat tadi siang ketika jam pelajaran terakhir hampir berakhir.

Yukiatsu tampak kikuk saat ini. Sungguh, ia tak tahu apalagi yang harus ia ucapkan sebagai bahan pembicaraan dengan Tsuruko.

Ah, Tsuruko, kau terlalu irit dalam berbicara ataupun menanggapi perkataan teman masa kecilmu itu. Lebih tepatnya, bisa dibilang kau lebih dingin dari sebelum-sebelumnya jika berhadapan dengan Yukiatsu. _Nee, _bukankah begitu yang kau rasakan, Yukiatsu?

Tsuruko memasukkan buku matematika yang sedari tadi dibacanya. Ia rasa cukup untuk mengulas pelajaran hitung-menghitung dengan banyak rumus angka-angka di dalamnya tersebut. Ia menghela napas pelan.

"Jintan dan Anaru semakin akrab belakangan ini," gumam Tsuruko pelan. Tanpa melihat atau sekedar melirik ke arah Yukiatsu. Mungkin ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

_'Tak seperti aku denganmu,'_ gumam lelaki itu dalam hati. Jelas tak mungkin ia menyuarakannya.

"Ya. Aku dengar di sekolah Jintan mengalami perkembangan akademis yang pesat. Ia juga tak terlihat murung lagi," tanggap Yukiatsu. Rupanya ia mendengar gumaman Tsuruko.

Tsuruko lagi-lagi tersenyum samar. Senang karena sahabat yang merupakan _leader _PerdamaianSuper Buster itu mengalami kemajuan pesat, mungkin?

"Kurasa, Anaru juga tak sia-sia menunggu _leader _kita itu."

Pemuda di samping Tsuruko terdiam. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya untuk menanggapi perkataan Tsuruko.

"Seharusnya kau juga melangkah maju, Yukiatsu. 'Dia' mungkin sudah tenang di sana. Kau 'kan banyak perempuan yang mengejar-ngejarmu. Oh, atau kau sebaiknya menerima Makoto?" Tsuruko sedikit terkekeh geli. Ya, sebuah tawa palsu yang ia perlihatkan untuk menyamarkan perasaan sebenarnya—tentu saja ia merasa sakit saat mengucapkan deretan kalimat itu. Lihat saja dari tangannya yang menggenggam tali tasnya semakin erat.

"Kau ... kenapa tak kau saja, Tsuruko?"

_Deg_!

Apa? Apa maksud perkataan Yukiatsu?

"Aku?" Tsuroko menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Ia tertawa getir. Pandangannya terarah pada pemuda di sampingnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Tak disangka pemuda itu menunjuk dirinya. Yang benar saja?!

"Bukankah kau menyukaiku?"

Tap

Seketika langkah Tsuruko terhenti. Ia mengalihkan manik matanya dari iris coklat Yukiatsu—menatap jalanan dengan pandangan lurus. Perasaannya tak menentu saat ini. Debaran jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Tatapan mata gadis itu bertambah sayu.

"Tidak. Tidak lagi." Pandangannya menunduk, tak berani menatap pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Tangannya mengepal. Dadanya bergemuruh.

Yukiatsu mengambil beberapa langkah untuk berhadapan dengan Tsuruko yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau bohong."

Tsuruko terhenyak. Ia menatap sekilas Yukiatsu dengan tatapan tajamnya.

_'Memang apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku masih menyukaimu hah?' _batin Tsuruko. Ia sebisa mungkin menetralkan kembali deru napas, detak jantung, dan perasaannya yang kacau, tak setenang biasanya.

"Bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan, aku tak pernah bisa mengisi kekosongan hatimu. Anaru mungkin bersama Jintan, dan kau ... bisa mencari perempuan lain yang sebanding denganmu. Yang kau rasakan kehadirannya di hidupmu …."

Ya, Tsuruko pikir, Yukiatsu tak menganggap kehadirannya yang selama ini selalu ada di hadapannya. Ia pikir, ia bukanlah gadis yang sebanding dengan pemuda itu. Bukanlah gadis yang mendiami ruang khusus di hatinya.

Kedua tangan Yukiatsu tiba-tiba menggenggam lengan Tsuruko dengan cepat. Ingin sekali ia menjelaskan semua yang tersimpan rapat di hatinya. Ingin sekali ia dapat memberitahukan Tsuruko bahwa dirinya lah yang menjadi perhatiaannya akhir-akhir ini. Yang sering menghantui pikirannya. Yang sering ia lihat setiap harinya. Ia sadar, setelah kepergian Menma, bukan Anaru yang dapat menggantikan posisi Menma. Bukan.

Yukiatsu melangkahkan kakinya sehingga membuat Tsuruko melangkah mundur, mendekati pagar yang membatasi jalan itu dengan jalur kereta api. Tsuruko masih terdiam dengan tatapan bingungnya. Ia tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan Yukiatsu saat ini.

Beberapa detik kemudian Tsuruko tak bisa melangkah lagi. Terhalang oleh pagar pembatas itu.

"Sudahlah Yukiatsu. Aku tak ingin berdebat denganmu." Gadis itu mencoba untuk melepaskan lengannya yang digenggam pemuda di hadapannya. Namun tenaga laki-laki memang lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan tenaga perempuan. Tsuruku yang berontak pun terempas kembali ke pagar pembatas.

Umpatan pelan terlontar dari bibir Yukiatsu. Ia berdecih sebal pada dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Kerongkongannya tercekat. Sungguh, baru kali ini ia kehabisan kata-kata. Tak seperti jika ia berhadapan dengan gadis lain yang bahkan mampu menggombal—seperti pada Anaru dulu.

Mereka berdua saling tatap. Saling melempar pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa kau percaya jika kubilang, aku menyukaimu?"

Tsuruko membatu. Tubuhnya lemas saat mendengar pengakuan dari Yukiatsu. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Tak mungkin."

Harus bagaimana ia memberitahumu Tsuruko? Asal kau tahu saja. Pemuda itu telah menyimpan perasaannya untukmu. Hanya, perasaan itu terpendam dan terkubur oleh bayang-bayang masa lalu yang menghantuinya. Setelah semuanya selesai, setelah kau memberitahukan bahwa kau menyukainya di malam ketika semua anggota Perdamaian Super Buster menyalahkan dirinya masing-masing, ia mulai melihat dirimu, Tsuruko.

Yukiatsu menghela napas berat. Ia tak tega melihat mata Tsuruko yang berkaca-kaca. Ia tahu, ia tahu bahwa Tsuruko tak memercayai apa yang dikatakannya barusan. Tapi ... ia tak mampu menyangkalnya. Terlalu sulit untuk berucap.

Perlahan, genggaman tangannya mulai mengendor. Beralih ke pinggang Tsuruko untuk memeluknya erat.

"Aku tak bohong, Tsuruko. Percayalah." Tak mampu lagi Tsuruko menahan air matanya untuk tak mengalir. Pertahanannya runtuh. Semua persendian tubuhnya lemas seketika. Andai saja tubuhnya tak ditopang Yukiatsu, mungkin ia bisa saja ambruk menyentuh tanah.

Hening. Mereka berpelukan dalam diam. Mencoba untuk memahami perasaan masing-masing. Merasakan kenyamanan dan kehangatan dalam tiap detik dalam rengkuhan orang yang disukai. Jika saat itu perasaan mereka dapat bersua, mungkin yang keluar adalah lunjakan kebahagian.

**... **

"_Jaa_ Tsuruko. Jangan lupa hari minggu nanti aku akan menjemputmu."

Tsuruko tersenyum tulus. Rona merah dengan cepat menjalar ke pipinya. Ia hanya mengangguk. Melihat punggung sahabat, ah bukan. Orang yang dicintainya itu semakin mengecil hingga tak terlihat oleh pandangannya.

Ia ragu ketika beberapa menit lalu Yukiatsu bilang menyukainya. Tapi ketika pemuda itu memeluknya, ia seolah dapat merasakan perasaan Yukiatsu yang tersimpan untuknya begitu besar. Ia dapat merasakan tubuh pemuda itu sedikit bergetar menahan tangis. Ia yakin, ia percaya pada sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

Ditambah lagi, perkataan Yukiatsu barusan yang mengajaknya berkencan minggu depan. Tak salah lagi. Ini bukanlah imajinasi atau sekedar mimpi indah. Ini kenyataan.

Penantianmu selama ini tak sia-sia. Ya, 'kan Tsuruko?

**... **

**... **

**... **

**The End**

**Yak, akhirnya selesai juga fic gaje ini. Saya ngebet pengen bikin fic AnoHana yg sukses bikin nangis plus galau. Nyesek pula TwT**

**Maaf yaa kalau feel-nya ga kerasa, ga ngena dan semisalnya~ hehe :))**

**Oh ya, entah kenapa saya malah sukkaaa sama pair ini. Serasa cocok gimanaa gitu xD /gaje**

**Last, bagi yang baca, jangan lupa sempatin ngasih review yaaaa~ :D**

**... **

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**


End file.
